Bliss: Round One
by Hyorinakura
Summary: Renji has wanted to hear his Captain say something for a long time. When Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't say them, even in a heated moment, he knows that if he doesn't say them, he won't leave the room any time soon. His pride decides his fate...


Blissful, yet gut-wrenching pain pulsed through his body as his lover gently pushed into him and he choked on his breath audibly. Clenching his jaws at the feeling that Renji was giving him, a small, quiet groan of pain escaped his mouth. Stretching his throat and forcing his head back into the pillow seemed like the only comfort that he could get, but it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. Screaming curses and encouragement in his mind, he had to force himself not to shove the red-head away from him. Instead, the shinigami gripped the sides of the bed as hard as he could and forced his eyes shut. Hearing Renji swallow nervously beside him didn't register as he released harsh, pained panting sounds from his chest, mouth gaping at each one, head sweating profusely. Touching his shoulder gently, he noted with a barely conscious mind, was a hand, which was tense with concern; concern that his lover felt as he continued to struggle for control of his emotions. Spreading his legs further did alleviate some of the pain, but then Renji's member accidentally slammed into his sweet spot, ripping a startled cry from his mouth.

"Ah!" Yelped the Captain, feeling pain turn to pleasure as his stomach tossed and turned with the storm. "Ren... Ji..."

Grabbing his subordinate and pulling him forward roughly, he initiated a fierce, passionate kiss which Renji melted straight into with a pleased moan. Being straddled by the muscular male didn't bother Byakuya Kuchiki, but as soon as his lover pulled his mouth away, one hand wrapped around his erection and the red-head thrust into him. Flushed as the intense pleasure overtook his body, the Kuchiki Clan leader couldn't help but moan every time his sweet spot took a shuddering, direct blow. Breathing seemed to become increasingly difficult as Renji pumped his orifice, his hazel eyes fixed onto the facial expression of the person beneath him. Tauntingly he whispered,

"I told you that I would surpass you one day..."

Admittedly, his love for Renji had grown since the day he had met the young, determined Lieutenant when he was first promoted to Squad Six. Somehow he found the man enchanting, handsome, powerful, but at the same time his stubborn will and refusal to back down made him all the more worth while. Moaning loudly when Renji thrust deeper in his quest to provoke a stronger reaction from the man, he felt his chest burst with emotions and his head spun like nothing he had ever experienced.

"Say it," Renji purred mischievously in his ear, making Byakuya's mind flood with the desires and urges he had been having over the years. "Say it, _Byakuya..._"

"N- No- I w- Wont... Ah!" Forcing himself deeper and thrusting harder, Renji silenced the man. Objections was not what he wanted – he wanted one thing and one thing only. He wanted to man to tell him _exactly_ what he wanted, and he wanted to hear it _now_.

"I... I want..." Grunting and halting his tongue almost instantly, Byakuya swallowed. Never before had he been beaten at anything, but this was different – did he really want... More...?

"Say it," Renji hissed temptingly, leaning forward and sucking on a pale nipple. Arching into the touch, Byakuya felt his need grow, but he gritted his teeth and snapped his shaking grey gaze away from Renji's head. "You know what you want..." Teased Renji again and Byakuya trembled slightly under him. Releasing a sharp shriek of surprise when Renji left his chest and swept his hands through his hair to pull him into another kiss. Dragging gently at the ebony hair, Byakuya noticed Renji pull his hips back to deliver another massive thrust into him. Spreading his legs further, the Captain had prepared himself for his next move.

However when the man's hand pushed his chest down, the other grabbed his member again and squeezed. Gasping, his back jerked and Renji slammed back into him, leaving his Captain writhing under him with a howl of pleasure. Refusal to tell Renji what he wanted to hear was becoming tedious and painful. Clearly from the feelings throbbing in his member, he was close to climax.

"I... Want you to..." Begun the porcelain-skinned man, though his throat tightened again, leaving his speechless. Cursing himself at that moment, his pulse sped up again when he moved back, pulled himself back a bit and took all of Byakuya into his mouth. Wet tongue spinning at the tip of his leaking erection, he swore he saw stars before he exploded into the man's hungry mouth. Swallowing the fluids that he received with a purr, Renji returned the action, filling his Captain with warmth and heated passion.

Feeling drained of energy, Byakuya relaxed onto the bed, coming down from his rush. Closing his eyes for a split second as he panted, a blush stained over his cheeks and nose, he felt something tug at his hair. Opening his eyes slightly, he was greeted with a toothy smirk from his Lieutenant, who whispered huskily into his ear,

"You still didn't tell me what I wanted to hear..."

Truth be told, he hadn't, Byakuya realised as his grey eyes widened. Jaw falling open to part his silky white lips, he also realised that until he did say what Renji wanted to hear, he wouldn't leave the bedroom, or get any sleep. Round two was about to begin...


End file.
